


DISASTER

by chicwhite99



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicwhite99/pseuds/chicwhite99
Summary: Bodo amat soal Bundanya yang keras kepala dan Kageyama yang mengatainya, Shouyou akan tunjukkan dia tidak seogeb yang orang-orang pikirkan. Beruntung Iwaizumi-senpai jadi asdosnya di sana. Beruntung Daiyou-sama jadi penghuni kamar sebe—TUNGGU SEBENTAR! Shouyou meragu apakah seharusnya ia nyangkut di sisi Kageyama saja. /Hinata in college! Literally a disaster. I warn u





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu! milik Furudate-sensei. Chic tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun selain dinotis kalian. Mmuah.  
> Cross-post dari akun kloningan di ffn. Enjoy Please!

"Ini pasti salah kirim," tukas wanita awet muda berbuntut dua—Shouyou dan Natsu—itu.

"Tapi, Bun, namanya nama Kak Shouyou, lho." Si Bungsu Natsu menatap ibunya tak mengerti.

"Tidak mungkin, Nak. Mustahil kakakmu bisa masuk Universitas Tokyo lewat jalur reguler. Mana mampu kakakmu mengisi soal ujiannya." Sang Ibu masih keras kepala tidak mempercayai keabsahan kertas yang ada di tangannya. Sebuah kertas pengumuman kelulusan di universitas yang disebutkan atas nama anak sulungnya.

Iya, anak sulungnya, yang ke _ogeb_ annya terbukti dan tak terbantahkan atas rajinnya anak itu mengikuti remedial.

Demi uang arisan yang lupa belum dibayarkan, Bunda Hinata berpikir dirinya mabuk bumbu dapur sampai-sampai berhalusinasi membaca nama anaknya dinyatakan lulus.

Demi susu kesukaan Kageyama, Shouyou ingin dipecat jadi anak sekarang juga.

"Bun, aku tidak sebodoh itu, lho…."

"Kau yakin? Seingat bunda, wali kelasmu berkata kau tidak akan naik kelas kalau saja prestasi volimu tidak bagus."

Panah melesat tepat mengenai target. Skakmat.  _NJLEB_. Sakitnya tuh, di sini.

"Bun, dua semester akhir kan aku belajar habis-habisan untuk ujian!"

"…Sudah kuduga. Kau pasti alien."

_Da Shouyou mah apa atuh_. Maso belajar sampai diterima di universitas unggulan saja disangka alien.  _Shouyou kuat, Bunda._

**.**

Itu respon seorang bunda pada anak kesayangan. Lain lagi dengan tanggapan kawan seperjuangan.

**.**

Kita abaikan saja adik kelas Shouyou yang sibuk tertawa tak tertahankan, tersedak minuman, maupun melongo tak karuan. Mengacuhkan mereka hanya akan membuat Shouyou tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam.

"S-sepertinya telingaku bermasalah. Aku mendengar kau—" Yachi Hitoka, mantan manajer tim voli Karasuno itu menatap Shouyou ragu. "—lulus ujian masuk Universitas Tokyo?"

Kalian dengar itu? Suara  _kokoro_  yang terpecah-belah. Iya,  _kokoro_  kepunyaan Shouyou.

"Semustahil itukah aku masuk Universitas Tokyo?" Shouyou mewek nelangsa.

"Maaf. Kami tidak tahu kalau kemampuan otakmu tidak sependek badanmu," komentar Tsukishima Kei dengan sisipan hinaan. Ini memang sudah  **hak dan kewajiban** nya sebagai Gudang Garam Berjalan. Tidak perlu berterima kasih, Shouyou. Tsukishima ikhlas. Seribu persentil.

"Asinshima sialan!" Shouyou meraung penuh emosi.

"Sudahlah, Hinata…," Yamaguchi—sebagai mantan kapten yang berdedikasi dan  _peka_  terhadap suara hati—menepuk pundak mantan wakilnya dan tersenyum penuh kebijaksanaan. Tunggu, janganlah terpedaya. Menjadi sahabat Tsukishima dari zaman bocah pastilah ada khasiatnya. "omong-omong, habis berapa uang untuk beli kunci jawaban?"

Benar kata orang. Jangan banyak berharap,  _pedih_  rasanya.

"Yamaguchi! Kau baru saja menabur garam di atas lukaku!"

"Aku terkejut kau bisa menggunakan peribahasa dengan baik dan benar. Apakah besok akan kiamat?" Tiang berlabel Gudang Garam kepunyaan Karasuno kembali berkicau. Belum puas membuat Shouyou darah tinggi, rupanya.

"KAU MAU KUPUKUL, KAMPRETSHIMA?!"

"Memangnya bisa kena, Cebol?"

Shouyou terisak pedih. Ia melempar tatapan memelas pada Kageyama—partner tercintanya,  _btw_ —dengan harapan Raja Lapangan itu akan memberinya pembelaan. Namun, bukannya berhasil membuat Kageyama menggonggong pada Tiang Asin Karasuno Punya, Sang Partner malah sibuk bermuram durja.

"Pengkhianat," umpat Kageyama sepenuh hati.

_Da Shouyou mah apa atuh_. Maso belajar sampai diterima di universitas unggulan saja dicap pengkhianat.  _Shouyou lelah, Bang._

**.**

Siapa tahu ada yang penasaran dengan cara cepat Shouyou melepaskan ke _ogeb_ annya, dia belajar di tengah latihan  _receive_. Jadi, Yamaguchi atau Yachi akan membacakan lima soal pelajaran biasa atau satu soal Matematika. Kalau Shoyou bisa jawab boleh  _receive_  atau menghindar, kalau tidak bisa jawab ia tidak boleh bergerak dan membiarkan Mikasa mencium wajah atau badannya.

Mikasa-nya di _-jump serve_  oleh Kageyama,  _btw_.

Kalian tahulah,  _jump serve_  Kageyama ini kalau tidak lebih, minimal sudah sama hebatnya dengan seonggok ampas alumni Seijou. Alhasil, Shouyou harus memaksa otaknya bekerja berkali-kali lipat untuk memikirkan jawaban.  **Secinta apapun**  Shouyou pada Mikasa, dicium Mikasa itu  **tidak nikmat**.

Metode ini tercipta atas pemikiran  _brilliant_ dari otak  _4GLTE_  Tsukishima. Entah tujuannya ingin membantu atau membuatnya maso, Shouyou masih meragu. Yang jelas Profesor Tsukishima telah sukses.

Iya, sukses membuat Shouyou maso.

.

Adegan ini boleh ditiru di rumah. Kemasoan dalam belajar yang mungkin sekali terjadi ditanggung oleh pribadi masing-masing. Terima kasih.

 

* * *

**DISASTER**

**[Prolog]**

* * *

 

Shouyou menggerutu, badannya pegal-pegal. Tanpa membuka kelopak matanya—dia masih ngantuk, sialan—tangannya bergerak untuk membenarkan posisi bantal agar tidurnya lebih nyaman. Namun, apa yang disentuh oleh jemarinya bukanlah permukaan kain, melainkan kertas. Memaksakan diri untuk bangun, Shouyou akhirnya paham mengapa badannya pegal-pegal. Dia tertidur di meja belajar (lagi), rupanya. Di tempat seharusnya bantal berada, netra Shouyou disambut oleh tarian angka-angka dan variable di atas kertas.

Rasanya baru kemarin sore Shouyou menjadi siswa yang patut dipuji atas bertahannya ia di kelas remidi menyaingi Kageyama Sang Partner Voli. Begadang sampai larut malam dilakukan bukan untuk menghajar tugas sialan melainkan main game ketangkasan. Tugas belum afdol kalau tidak dikerjakan berjamaah tepat sebelum kelas dimulai. Benar-benar siswa yang terpuji.

Lihat, sekarang. Dia pegal-pegal karena tertidur berbantalkan buku sehabis belajar semalaman. Shouyou meraung pedih,  _selamat tinggal, kebebasan._

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Tak ada yang dapat Shouyou lakukan selain memasukannya ke perut.

Hengkang dari meja belajar, Shouyou menghempaskan diri ke singgasana Negeri 1001 Malam. Lenguhan dikeluarkan, begitu otot-ototnya rileks menghantam permukaan empuk. Hanya butuh beberapa detik hingga ia menyambangi utopia.

.

Lalu, kesadaran menghantamnya dengan kecepatan cahaya. Shouyou melirik weker burung hantu—hadiah kelulusan dari seonggok mantan kapten Fukurodani—di atas meja belajarnya. Jarum langsing bergetar tiap detik, dua rekannya menuding area di antara pukul 10 dan 11. Shouyou tewas seketika.

.

Ketika rohnya kembali berfungsi, Shouyou ngebut cuci muka dan gosok gigi. Beruntung sekali ia telah menyiapkan tasnya semalam sehingga ia bisa langsung ngacir ke tempat yang seharusnya ia datangi dari pukul 8 pagi.

Ya. Shouyou terlambat di hari pertama dan kelas pertamanya. Beri dia tepuk tangan yang meriah.

Sampai di kelas perkuliahan umum, Shouyou melakukan hal logis yang mampu ia lakukan. Bersujud dan memeluk kaki sosok yang ia yakini sebagai dosen kelasnya seraya memohon ampun sesopan mungkin, "MAAF SAYA TERLAMBAT!"

Hening.

Berterima kasihlah pada Tsukishima-sama yang telah berbaik hati berbagi kisah horror senior mereka dan senior sekolah tetangga tentang dosen  _killer_. Sehingga Shouyou yakin seribu persentil kalau dirinya sudah tamat.

_Selamat tinggal, dunia._

"Hinata Shouyou?" Sebentar, suara ini terdengar tidak asing. Di mana Shouyou pernah mendengarnya?

"IYA!"

Lalu, suara tawa yang terdengar setelahnya membuat semua kepanikan dan ketakutan Shouyou sirna. Pemuda bersurai merah jingga itu memberanikan diri untuk menegadah—menatap sumber tawa renyah tersebut. Senyum ramah diterima secara cuma-cuma.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Karasuno No. 10."

Shouyou menganga.

"ACE-SAN!"

"Aku bukan ace lagi, kau tahu?" Sosok itu menarik Shouyou untuk berdiri. Tangannya mengacak gemas rambut Shouyou yang sudah berantakan dari sananya. "Panggil aku Iwaizumi."

.

Jadi ternyata, Iwaizumi Hajime—mantan ace tim Seijoh—adalah asisten dosen yang mengajar di kelas Shouyou. Setelah mendengar penjelasan anak itu kalau dia terlambat bangun sehabis maso belajar semalaman, Iwaizumi membiarkan Shouyou mengisi absen. Padahal jelas sekali dia datang 15 menit setelah kelas usai. Rejeki anak baik. Shouyou ingin menangis. Terhura rasanya.

"Saat membaca absen, kukira Hinata Shouyou yang lain. Kau dan Kageyama selama ini hanya fokus pada voli, sih. Aku terkejut." Shouyou kira respon Iwaizumi sama dengan yang lain. Meremehkannya. Tapi, ketika rambutnya menjadi sasaran tangan gemas Iwaizumi, matanya banjir. " _Good job!_ Selamat datang di Todai!"

"IWAIZUMI-SENPAI!"

Masa bodoh jika Asinshima mengatainya cengeng. Shouyou merasa diakui.

.

.

.

Demi bakpao Sakanoshita yang nikmat tiada tara, Shouyou saat ini merasakan keminderan yang hakiki.

Di kelas mata kuliah Pengantar Ekonomi Mikro tadi, dosen yang mengajar mengajak mahasiswanya untuk membuka cakrawala dan mendiskusikan perekonomian dunia. Teman-temannya yang lain aktif mengungkapkan argumen mereka. Ada beberapa yang memang kebetulan berasal dari keluarga yang berkecimpung di dunia bisnis sehingga mereka seolah sudah terbiasa dengan topik yang dibicarakan. Ada yang saking ambisnya sampai benar-benar mengikuti perkembangan perekonomian dunia saat ini. Apalah daya Shouyou yang tahu masalah ekonomi lewat umpatan ibunya sepulang dari pasar. Atau curhatan dari orang yang sama ketika lupa bayar arisan saking banyaknya pengeluaran.

Aih, jadi rindu Bunda. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan  _homesick_.

" _Ara?_ Chibi-chan?" Tangan Shouyou mematung memegang kenop. Banyak—sekali lagi Shouyou tekankan—banyak sekali yang memanggilnya begitu. Tapi hanya satu orang yang menyebutkannya dengan nada—"Apa kau tersesat? Terakhir kali kudengar dari Tobio-chan, kalian berdua dapat beasiswa dari universitas yang sama di Miyagi, kan? Apa yang kau lakukan sejauh ini dari rumah?"

Shouyou menoleh dan tersenyum sopan. "Tadinya aku memang mau mengambil beasiswa itu. Tapi, ternyata aku lulus ujian regular dan di sinilah aku berada."

Yakali Shouyou tidak memetik hasil jerih payahnya sehabis maso belajar. Shouyou tidak semaso itu untuk melepaskannya. Masa bodoh soal Kageyama yang pundung dan mengatainya pengkhianat. Ayahnya juga setuju kalau Shouyou masuk universitas beken ini.

"Hoo..." Sosok itu manggut-manggut menanggapi penjelasan Shouyou. Dia terlihat akan mengatakan sesuatu yang lain, tapi Shouyou menikung kesempatan untuk berbicara.

"Aku mau istirahat, permisi."

Pintu ditutup, Shouyou menjerit sekencang-kencangnya.

"AKU TETANGGAAN DENGAN DAIYOU-SAMA! SESEORANG TOLONG AKU!"

Tidak, kali ini Shouyou tidak berlebihan. Jangan salahkan Shouyou yang ketakutan. Salahkanlah Daiyou-sama yang telah terang-terangan berencana menguburnya hidup-hidup di InterHigh waktu itu. Bagaimana Shouyou tidak  _senewen_ setiap kali melihatnya?!

Kalau di rumah, ia yakin bundanya sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menenangkan,  _"Bunda yakin tak ada yang mau menyakiti anak semanis dirimu, Shouyou."_

...Sial. Shouyou semakin rindu.

Menyisikan sejenak rasa takutnya, Shouyou meraih ponsel yang ia  _charge_ seharian untuk menghubungi nomor yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala.

_**Dialling..."Rumah"** _

_"Moshi-moshi?"_

Shouyou menggigit bibirnya. Ia rindu dengan suara ini, tapi saat ini ia ingin mendengar suara yang lain.

"Natsu, ini Kakak. Bisa berikan pada Bunda?"

_"...BUNDA! KAK SHOUYOU TELEPON!"_

_"...Ha'i?"_ Ini dia yang ditunggu. Sesaat, Shouyou lupa bernapas.

"BUNDAAAAAAA! SHOUYOU KANGEN!"

Kikikan di seberang membuat Shouyou terbang ke awang-awang.  _"Kenapa? Sudah tidak kuat kuliah di sana? Pelajarannya terlalu sulit? Minder karena teman-temanmu pandai?"_

Kalian dengar itu? Suara kokoro yang terpecah belah. Iya. Lagi-lagi kokoro punyanya Shouyou.

Tidak bisakah jawaban yang didapat itu sedikit lebih normal?  _Iya Bunda juga kangen_ , minimal?

_Pahit, Bunda._

"Bun! Tidak bisakah Bunda lebih percaya pada kemampuan akademik Shouyou?!" Shouyou tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak protes.

_"Nak. Mau Bunda perlihatkan rapotmu selama ini?"_

Shouyou mingkem. Menolak untuk ingat rekam jejak akademiknya selama ini.

_"Tidak apa. Bilang saja kalau tidak kuat. Tawaran beasiswa itu masih berlaku, kok. Kemarin Bunda sudah menanyakan pada pihak sana, jaga-jaga."_

Kokoro Shouyou auto-nyesek.

"Buun...!"

_"Ayah juga tidak akan marah, kok. Santai saja. Kami tetap bangga padamu."_ Satu kikikan lain terdengar. Kali ini Shouyou dongkol mendengarnya.  _"Bagaimana hari pertamamu?"_

Luar biasa, Bunda. Datang 15 menit setelah kelas pertama selesai. Dikira anak SMA yang tersesat gara-gara badan dengan tinggi hemat ini dibalut jersey Karasuno. Kemudian mendapat kejutan besar bahwa kamar sebelah diisi oleh senior Kageyama yang lebih mengerikan dari Kageyama.

"Menyenangkan!" Shouyou tertawa dipaksakan. "Sabtu ini aku pulang, boleh?"

_"Kenapa harus Sabtu? Kalau memang tidak kuat, malam ini akan kami jemput, Nak."_

Shouyou ultimate nyesek. Sungguh perhatian sekali bundanya ini.

"Shouyou pulang bukan karena tidak kuat, Bun! Shouyou cuma kangen rumah!"

_"...Yakin?"_

Untuk pertama kalinya selama ia hidup di dunia, Shouyou mematikan sambungan telepon tanpa kata pamit yang diucapkan.

"AKU GAK AKAN PULANG SEBELUM LULUS!" jerit Shouyou penuh tekad dibumbui sedikit dendam.

Sabar ya, Nak. Hidup memang perih.


	2. Antara Aku, Kamu, dan Mikasa I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada apa dengan Iwaizumi-senpai dan Daiyou-sama?  
> Shouyou sudah pusing memikirkan jadwal kuliah yang tidak manusiawi. Kata Tsukishima, Shouyou bisa botak kalau mikirin mereka. Tapi Shouyou khawatir.
> 
> Bunda, Shouyou harus ngapain?

 

Kalau ada junior yang curcol ingin masuk Todai padanya, Shouyou bersumpah akan menghalangi sepenuh hati. Entah dengan yang lain, tapi program studi Shouyou ini tak ada bedanya dengan neraka. Serius. Demi bakpao nikmat Sakanoshita!

Senin dan Selasa, kelas dimulai pukul 8 pagi dan diakhiri kisaran pukul 7 malam. Rabu dan Kamis dimulai pukul 9 pagi diakhiri 9 malam. Ditambah waktu belajar yang tak tentu setelahnya. Baru dua minggu saja Shouyou ingin melambaikan tangannya ke arah kamera. Atau barangkali menghasut teman-teman seangkatannya untuk mengadakan demonstrasi berisi petisi meminta jadwal kelas yang lebih manusiawi. Hal ini harus ditindaklanjuti!

Shouyou sempat mendengar cibiran kecil dari program studi tetangga yang iri karena Shouyou dan teman-temannya bisa bersantai di hari Jumat. Mereka tidak tahu sih, dari jauh-jauh hari, senior sudah mewanti-wanti untuk jangan terlena. Dalam waktu dekat, hari Jumat akan jadi bahan rebutan dosen untuk kelas pengganti. Tambahan, dosen yang ditandai sering mengadakan kelas pengganti itu matkul siang semua. Jadi jadwal kelas berakhir tak akan berganti.

_Beruntung_ sekali, kan, Shouyou ini?

_Geh_ . Dipikirkan malah semakin membuat Shouyou ingin hengkang kembali ke pelukan Bunda.

Shouyou berguling, mengubah posisi badannya dari miring ke kiri jadi miring ke kanan—menatap datar pada angka 1 yang dituding oleh jarum pendek wekernya. _Nidaime Chiisana Kyojin_ Karasuno itu menghela napas. Ia belum terbiasa dengan jadwal tidurnya saat ini. Shouyou mungkin akan tidur hibernasi di hari Jumat kalau saja bukan karena perutnya yang ngamuk minta diisi. Terima kasih, perut.

Dari zaman masih pipis di celana, Shouyou sudah punya kapasitas energi nyaris tidak terbatas. Jangankan aktivitas lebih, kelas saja tidak ada, maka tidak aneh jika sekarang ini Shouyou tidak bisa tidur setelah bangun dari tidur nyaris hibernasinya.

Shouyou pernah dengar dari teman sekelasnya dulu, ada sebuah pertanyaan terkait psikologis :  _Jika kau terperangkap di sebuah pulau antah-berantah bersama ibu, ayah, adik/kakak, kekasih, dan sahabat. Untuk keluar dari pulau itu ada satu perahu yang bisa dinaiki dua orang. Hanya kau yang bisa menjalankan perahu tersebut. Siapakah yang akan kau bawa bersamamu untuk menyelamatkan diri?_

Kalau ditanya begitu, Shouyou dengan senang hati akan menjawab :  _Mikasa_ .

Dua minggu lebih Shouyou tidak bercumbu dengan Mikasa. Hampa rasanya,  _hiks_ .

_Hidup tanpa Mikasa, bagai taman tak berbunga. Aduhai begitulah kata Hinata Shouyou~_

Ahem.

Ponsel pintar dalam genggaman, sebuah aplikasi media sosial pun dibuka. Fokusnya tertuju pada  _group chat_ yang belum ia tengok sejak pengumuman kelulusan.

 

.

 

**[Jajaran Mantan]**

**You :** _HAI BEB!!_

 

.

 

Sebentar, jangan salah paham. Ini bukan  _group chat_ Shouyou dengan mantan-mantannya. Shouyou TIDAK PUNYA mantan,  _fyi_ .

Ini grupnya tim voli Karasuno angkatan Shouyou. Waktu kelas 1 namanya masih normal, kok.  _Karasuno Ichinen._ Seiring bertambahnya tingkat keakraban mereka, kelas 2 Shouyou ganti jadi  _Gagak Tamvan dan Verani 2_ . Saat Yamaguchi resmi jadi kapten, Tsukishima mengubah nama grup jadi  _Kabinet Tamvan dan Verani._ Entah siapa yang mengubahnya jadi  _Jajaran Mantan_ ketika mereka resmi non-aktif dari kegiatan klub, tak ada yang tampak keberatan dan berniat menggantinya sampai sekarang.

 

.

 

**Bakayama :** _BOGE! KAU PIKIR INI JAM BERAPA?_

**You :** _Jam 1 pagi._

**You :** _Ayo video call! Aku tidak bisa tidur!_

_**Bakayama (offline)** _

**You :** _t(-w-)t_

**You :** _Yang read ada dua! MamaGuchi, Yachi-san, Tsukki, siapapun kalian, keluarlah! Kalau sider kusumpahin jomblo selamanya!_

**Kampretshima :** _Pantas kau cebol. Ini sudah lewat jam tidurmu, bocah._

**Kampretshima :** _Kusumpahi sumpahanmu kembali pada dirimu sendiri._

 

_**.** _

 

_GEH._

Shouyou menutup  _group chat [Jajaran Mantan]_ dan memilih untuk menyelami  _timeline_ . Begitu-begitu, sumpahan Tsukishima cukup sakti mandraguna. Jangan coba-coba membuatnya mengulang, atau sumpahan itu akan menjadi nyata.

 

* * *

 

**DISASTER**

**[Antara Aku, Kamu, dan Mikasa]**

**Part I**

* * *

 

 

Shouyou mangap, matanya terbelalak—menatap layar ponselnya yang berkedip. Ada panggilan video yang masuk. Dari Kampretshima, _of all people_.

Terbayang senyum  _ramah_ yang bersangkutan sembari menepuk-nepuk Mikasa yang telah menjadi pelaku pembunuhan kacamatanya gara-gara  _receive_ Shouyou yang tidak benar saat belajar waktu itu; Bisikan imajiner mampir,  _“Kenapa kau lama sekali mengangkatnya, Cebol?”_

Shouyou masih trauma pada Tsukishima, tolong beri keringanan. Kurus kerempeng begitu bisa jadi menyeramkan kalau doi berkehendak. Bahkan Kageyama yang bermuka angker saja sampai kalah seram.

Spontan saja, Shouyou menerima panggilan video itu dan menjerit minta ampun. Di seberang, Tsukishima hanya mengernyit.  _“Sudah satu jam kau online. Masih belum bisa tidur?”_ tanyanya.

Iblishima dalam imajinasi Shouyou menambahkan,  _“biar kubuat kau tidur selamanya fufufu~”_

Shouyou meneguk ludah dan mengangguk. Saat Tsukishima bertanya  _kenapa_ , Shouyou curhat sepenuh hati soal jadwal kelasnya yang kurang manusiawi. Lawan bicaranya tertawa puas sekali.

“ _Nanti juga terbiasa.”_ Mata Tsukishima berpindah fokus, ke bawah. Saat pemuda itu menyamankan posisi duduknya, Shouyou sempat melihat tangannya memegang buku. _“Kalau kau tidak terbiasa, jangan harap bisa lanjut voli.”_

Shouyou mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dibandingkan dengan Kageyama yang menempati posisi teman terdekatnya, sebenarnya sejak ia resmi jadi wakil kapten, Tsukishima ini lebih pandai menempatkan diri sebagai teman yang baik bagi Shouyou. Alasan yang sama mengapa Shouyou meminta bantuannya untuk ngebut belajar. Sayang sekali, dia tidak pernah absen untuk membuat Shouyou kesal tanpa bisa melawan. Poin minusnya lebih banyak daripada Kageyama!

“ _Atau kembali lagi saja jadi Permaisuri. Raja pasti akan senang sekali kalau kau memintanya tossing di malam hari saat kau tidak bisa tidur.”_ Tsukishima mendengus.

Shouyou ingin ngamuk. Ia berniat melempar ponselnya, tapi tidak jadi. Sayang, belinya pakai uang. Bukan daun.

“ _Ah...”_ Tsukishima kembali menatap layar. Satu tangannya menopang dagu, senyum menyebalkan ada di wajahnya. _“Atau ketuk kamar sebelah? Kapten Todai sekaligus setter utama. Pasti tidak akan keberatan untuk membantu calon spikernya, kan?”_

Untuk sesaat, Shouyou lupa bernapas. Dari mana Tsukishima tahu kalau Daiyou-sama ada di sebe— _ah_. Pasti dari Kuroo-san. Kuroo-san wakil kapten voli di sini, kan? Daiyou-sama pasti cerita kalau kamar Shouyou dan miliknya bersebelahan.

Shouyou merinding, membayangkan dirinya sekarang mengetuk pintu dan meminta penghuni kamar sebelah membantunya menghabiskan tenaga agar ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

_GEH. GAK MAU._

“Dia bisa mencekikku sampai mati karena sudah mengganggu tidurnya!”

“ _Omong kosong. Mana mungkin dia mencekikmu sampai mati.”_ Tsukishima kembali fokus pada bukunya. _“Mungkin hanya memutilasi.”_

Shouyou memucat.

“ _Jaa.”_ Tsukishima mengakhiri panggilan video.

Shouyou resmi tidak bisa tidur malam itu.

.

.

.

_Ini masalah hidup dan mati_ , pikir Shouyou.

Shouyou bersembunyi di balik pohon besar dekat lapangan utama—tempat _stand-stand_ UKM (Unit Kegiatan Mahasiswa) berjajar, dibuat hari ini spesial untuk mahasiswa baru. Matanya menatap horror pemandangan di depannya. Jeritan melengking terdengar jelas di telinga. Di depan sana, beratus manusia berdesakan. Beberapa sudah tepar dengan hidung berdarah.

Apa penyebabnya? Ya, stand Klub Bola Voli. Tepatnya Kapten Voli yang sedang kebagian tugas menjaga  _stand_ dan sibuk tebar pesona. Sapa sana sapa sini,  _kiss bye_ sana  _kiss bye_ sini. Tambah kedipan maut sebagai  _finishing touch_ -nya.

Shouyou menatap kertas formulir UKM di tangannya dengan ragu. Kemudian, mata coklatnya kembali ditujukan pada meja  _stand_ di mana formulir ini harus dia kumpulkan. Shouyou jadinya gegana— _gelisah galau merana_ . 

Kalau boleh jujur, Shouyou tidak mau bertemu dengan Daiyou-sama. Melihatnya dari jauh seperti ini saja dia sudah senewen. Bagaimana kalau latihan nanti? Shouyou bergidik ngeri, kembali menatap kertas formulir miliknya. Haruskah Shouyou menunggu sampai Daiyou-sama pensiun jadi kapten?

Shouyou menampar pipinya sendiri. Dia tidak boleh begini. Dia harus kuat.

_Yang kuat, Shouyou! Demi cintamu pada Mikasa!_

Berikrar bahwa ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan eksistensi Daiyou-sama mengacaukan kisah cintanya dengan Mikasa, Shouyou pun membulatkan tekad. Dia nyelip di antara kerumunan  _fangirls_ yang seiring bertambahnya waktu semakin anarkis saja. Setelah berhasil meletakkan formulir di antara tumpukan formulir lain, Shouyou segera melepaskan diri dari lautan manusia—menyelamatkan telinganya yang berpeluang budek mendadak.

Setelah berhasil melepaskan diri, Shouyou ber- _yes-yes_ ria. Berkeliling dan mengunjungi  _stand_ lain tidak dilakukan, karena Shouyou lebih tertarik untuk berkeliling mengunjungi negeri mimpi. Jadi, kakinya ia langkahkan menuju asrama.

“Mau ke mana, Hinata?” Belum sepuluh langkah Shouyou lakukan, sebuah tangan mendarat di pundaknya.

Shouyou tersentak, reflek berbalik dan membungkuk tajam. “TOLONG MAAFKAN AKU, DAIYOU-SAMA!”

Tawa renyah terdengar, tidak asing rasanya. Shouyou menegakkan badan, menghela napas lega. Bukan Daiyou-sama, tapi mantan wakil kaptennya di Seijoh dulu. “Apa yang sudah Oikawa lakukan padamu sampai kau ketakutan begini?”

“ _Tepatnya, apa yang belum dia lakukan,_ ” jawab Shouyou di dalam hati. Di luar, dia hanya tertawa ganjil.

“Mau makan siang bersama?” tawar Iwaizumi.

Shouyou hendak menolak sopan, tapi perutnya lebih gercep; berdemo keras-keras. Wajahnya memerah—malu.

Iwaizumi tertawa sambil mengacak gemas rambut Shouyou.

.

“Bagaimana harimu di Todai?” Iwaizumi mengajak Shouyou mengobrol ringan sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

Shouyou membiarkan meja mencium pipinya, menggerutu kecil. “Tempat ini neraka.”

“Kau baru berapa minggu di sini?” Iwaizumi mengikih. “Wajar, kok. Semangat! Kau pasti bisa!”

Dari zaman masih suka pipis di celana, Bunda selalu menjadi pelabuhan keluh-kesah Shouyou dan kereta kisahnya. Shouyou optimis kalau ia sedikit berkeluh pada Bunda saat ini, bukannya memberi motivasi yang membuatnya semangat, ia malah dibawa pulang ke Miyagi dan terpaksa nyangkut di sisi Kageyama.

Bukannya Shouyou tidak suka satu tim dengan sahabat bermuka angkernya itu. Masalahnya, bagaimana tujuannya untuk mengalahkan Kageyama akan berhasil jika mereka tetap satu tim? Kalau ternyata takdir mengantar mereka menjadi pemain voli profesional, satu tim lagi dong? Ya masa Shouyou harus pindah dan naturalisasi ke negara lain, sih? Biar bisa lawan dia di pertandingan resmi secara sportif?  _Kan gak lucu_ .

Jadi, ya, intinya; Shouyou merasa bebannya sedikit terangkat setelah mendengar motivasi dari senior beda jurusannya itu.

“Daftar UKM Voli?” Iwaizumi bertanya lagi.

Shouyou mengangguk semangat. “Tentu saja! Aku tak akan berhenti sampai menjadi spiker nomor 1 di dunia!”

“Kalau begitu, kurasa, kau harus mengatasi rasa takutmu dengan Oikawa dulu. Kau tahu, kan, Oikawa itu setter utama tim?”

“Geh!”

Iwaizumi tak dapat menahan tawanya melihat raut wajah komikal dari Shouyou. “Kenapa kau sampai takut begitu, coba? Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan dari Oikawa.”

Pesanan mereka datang, mengalihkan perhatian Shouyou yang tampak siap meledak kapan saja. Anak itu melakukan dua suapan nasi cukup besar, lalu membuka mulutnya lagi setelah menelan.

“Iwaizumi-senpai tidak ingat? Daiyou-sama berniat menguburku hidup-hidup!”

Iwaizumi menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tahu Oikawa terlalu berlebihan dengan candaannya waktu itu, tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengira mantan spiker Karasuno ini sampai trauma. “Oikawa tidak seburuk itu, kau tahu?”

Shouyou melakukan suapan lain. Wajahnya mengerut, tapi ia tampak mempertimbangkan kata-kata Iwaizumi.

“Yah, aku tahu dia itu kurang ajar, kekanakkan, narsis keterlaluan, songong, kata-katanya juga … “ Iwaizumi terdiam sejenak. _**Tidak seburuk itu**_ _dengkulmu._ “intinya, aku bisa pastikan kau tidak akan menyesal satu tim dengannya.”

Shouyou bergidik. “Kageyama pernah bilang kalau dia itu lebih jahat dari Tsukishima! Apa kau tahu seberapa jahat Tsukishima? Dia bahkan menyumpahiku supaya dimutilasi oleh Daiyou-sama!”

Iwaizumi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar hal itu. Ini sih salah Shouyou yang terlalu lugu dan empuk sekali dijadikan target kejahilan! Makanya si Tsukishima itu senang mengusilinya!

Setelah makanannya habis, Shouyou berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya pada Iwaizumi. “Tolong lindungi aku dari Daiyou-sama, senpai!”

Iwaizumi mengibaskan tangannya. “Tidak bisa. Aku bukan anggota UKM Voli.”

“Lho?” Shouyou tampak kebingungan. “Kalau begitu... bisakah kau temani aku latihan sesekali? Kau _ace_ yang hebat!”

Iwaizumi terkekeh. “Lebih baik kau latihan bersama Oikawa. Aku yakin kau pasti jadi pemain reguler begitu masuk. Kau harus bisa menyatu dengan tim.”

Shouyou terdiam. Kepalanya sibuk mengira-ngira alasan Iwaizumi tidak masuk UKM Voli. Mungkinkah ia terlalu sibuk dengan studi-nya? Memilih bergabung komunitas lokal? Ataukah cedera? Ia penasaran, ingin bertanya, tapi menahan diri juga. Rasanya tidak sopan jika bertanya sekarang.

Kemudian, pertanyaan dari Iwaizumi selanjutnya membuat kepalanya terfokus pada satu hal.

“Omong-omong, tugas kelasku untuk hari Senin sudah kau kirim?”

“GEH! BELUM KUEDIT!” Shouyou merogoh sakunya dan meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja. “AKU DULUAN YA, IWAIZUMI-SENPAI! SAMPAI NANTI!”

Iwaizumi terkekeh pelan sambil melambaikan tangannya. Ketika Shouyou menghilang ke arah gedung asrama, raut wajahnya berubah. Kekehannya mengering, kehilangan sentuhan emosi.

“Jangankan melindungimu dari Oikawa.” Iwaizumi menopang dagunya. Tangannya memutarkan sedotan di gelas minuman sebelum menyedot isinya tanpa minat. “Melihatnya pun aku tak sanggup.”

.

.

.

Minggu pagi, Shouyou bangun tidur dengan wajah berseri. Tugasnya sudah selesai semua. Materi yang ia pelajari semalam bisa dikuasai tanpa perlu mengulik sampai ketiduran, sehingga tidurnya cukup dan badannya terasa segar. Setelah cuci muka dan gosok gigi, ia memakai  _training pack_ -nya dan keluar dari kamar. Pintu sudah terkunci, Shouyou balik badan—siap lari pagi.

Kemudian, sebuah tangan merangkulnya tiba-tiba. Shouyou nyaris saja kehilangan keseimbangannya. “Pagi, Chibi-chan!”

Shouyou melotot horror.

“GEH! DAIYOU-SAMA!”

Oikawa—tersangka rangkulan—memberikan kedipan mautnya. “Aku tidak melihatmu kemarin, tapi anehnya formulirmu ada di sana! Kok bisa?”

Shouyou mendengus kecil. “Kau terlalu sibuk dengan penggemarmu!”

“Aw, juniorku ini ngambek karena Oikawa-senpai tidak menotisnya?” Oikawa bersiul. “Mungkin lain kali kau harus membawa karton dengan tulisan 'NOTIS ME SENPAI' di sana, Chibi-chan!”

Shouyou tertawa kikuk, tidak tahu harus merespon apa.

“Aku sudah menunggumu, kau tahu?” Raut jenaka yang Oikawa pasang berubah perlahan. Shouyou melihat kepala Oikawa ditumbuhi tanduk imajiner. “Ayo kita gulingkan Kageyama dari singgasananya! Hahaha!”

Shouyou menangis dalam hati. Kenapa sih kamar asrama mereka harus sebelahan?

“Kau mau lari pagi, kan? Ayo, kutemani!”

Begitulah bagaimana Shouyou berakhir mengekori Oikawa lari pagi dan menjadi saksi bisu wajah menyeramkan beserta kekehan keji dari orang yang sama.

_Bunda, Shouyou cuma mau main voli sama manusia. Kok malah ketemu Raja Iblis, sih? Apa ini karma karena Shouyou pernah menjahili Kageyama dengan mengibarkan kolornya di tiang bendera saat camp pelatihan awal kelas tiga? Kalau iya, Shouyou minta maaf. Shouyou khilaf._

.

Selepas lari pagi yang lebih menguras mental Shouyou dibandingkan tenaganya, Daiyou-sama membawanya ke gedung olahraga. Shouyou bersyukur, setidaknya wajah seram penuh akal busuk itu telah kembali seperti semula.

Walau 'seperti semula' di sini tetap saja menyeramkan di mata Shouyou.

“Pagi~!” sapa Oikawa begitu kakinya menapak lantai gedung. “Aku bawa oleh-oleh nih!”

Shouyou ragu-ragu mengikuti. “Selamat pa—“ Sapaannya terputus ketika seseorang menerjangnya dengan pelukan.

“HINATA! BAGAIMANA KABAR MURID KEBANGGAANKU INI HEY HEY HEY?!” ujar sosok berambut dwiwarna itu dengan semangat membara.

Shouyou memekik kesenangan begitu sadar siapa yang memeluknya. “BOKUTO-SAN!”

“Oya oya? Jadi Kenma tidak bercanda saat bilang kau masuk Todai?” Bebas dari pelukan maut Bokuto, Shouyou dihadapkan dengan seringai Kuroo. “Oikawa, boleh aku yang melatihnya _receive_?”

Shouyou reflek mundur dan menjadikan Daiyou-sama sebagai tamengnya. Teringat bagaimana Lev tewas seketika setiap selesai latihan  _receive_ dengan orang yang bersangkutan.

_Lev benar, Kuroo-san seram!_

“Kita lihat nanti. Kalau dia payah, kuserahkan padamu!” Oikawa terkekeh menyeramkan.

Shouyou berterima kasih pada dirinya yang nekat mengikuti Tsukishima saat _camp_ pelatihan waktu itu. Kalau saja dia tidak memberanikan diri disembur sana-sini dan berakhir mendapat kesempatan menjadi _ball boy_ , entah bagaimana nasib teknik _receive_ miliknya. Kemungkinan besar ia akan tewas di tangan Kuroo sekarang.

_Geh_. Membayangkannya saja Shouyou gemetaran.

Kurang lebih dua jam kemudian, Shouyou tak bisa melepas pandangannya dari Oikawa. _Setter_ yang mau tak mau ia akui sebagai seniornya itu benar-benar mengerikan. Berkali-kali tim diganti, tim Oikawa selalu berakhir menjadi pemenang. Dia bisa memanfaatkan kemampuan rekan timnya dengan baik. Bahkan dengan Shouyou yang baru pertama kali bermain di satu tim yang sama saja, Oikawa tidak melakukan banyak kesalahan. Hanya beberapa kali, lalu seolah mereka sudah lama bekerja sama.

Pantas saja Kageyama takut padanya.

“Chibi-chan~!” Oikawa menoyor jidat Shouyou. “Jangan memandangiku terus, aku jadi malu.”

Shouyou terbatuk, memalingkan wajahnya. Berpura-pura seolah tadi Oikawa tidak menangkap basah dia sedang menatapnya.

Kemudian, sebuah tangan merangkulnya akrab. Ya, tangannya Oikawa. Shouyou berdoa dalam hati semoga Raja Iblis ini mau memberinya pengampunan karena telah berlaku tidak sopan seperti tadi. _Lontong, Shouyou masih mau bercinta dengan Mikasa!_

“Kemarin aku melihatmu bersama Iwa-chan.”

Selama beberapa saat, Shouyou melongo. Kebingungan memikirkan siapa gerangan Iwa-chan yang dimaksud Oikawa. Satu-satunya manusia yang berkomunikasi dengannya kemarin hanyalah Iwaizumi-sen—

_OH. IWA-CHAN YANG ITU._

“Iya. Iwaizumi-senpai mengajakku makan siang bersama.”

Oikawa menopang dagu, menatapnya penuh tanya. “Sejak kapan kalian dekat? Kalau kau juniornya di jurusan masih masuk akal, sih. Tapi kau bukan anak Hubungan Internasional, kan?”

Shouyou sih anak hubungan gelap-gelapan di kamar dari Ayah dan Bunda.

“Iwaizumi-senpai asisten dosen di salah satu kelas matkul umumku.”

“Hoo... begitu, ya.”

Shouyou mengernyit heran. Sekilas, ia melihat pancaran sedih di wajah Oikawa. Jadi _ball boy_ waktu itu bukan hanya mengajarinya tentang teknik-teknik voli yang selama ini ia abaikan. Namun juga membaca perubahan ekspresi minor dari seseorang.

Apa yang terjadi antara Oikawa dan Iwaizumi? Mengapa keduanya terlihat tidak nyaman saat membicarakan satu sama lain?

Perut yang keroncongan menjadi alasan Shouyou untuk izin meninggalkan gedung olahraga. Satu yang Shouyou yakini harus ia lakukan: makan dulu. Mikir bisa belakangan.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setelah satu abad berlalu, akhirnya saya bisa up juga huhuhu.  
> Semoga tetap menghibur! LOVE YOU GUYS!

**Author's Note:**

> Halo dan salam kenal semua! Saya penghuni lama fandom ini, tapi baru berani nyemplung ikut nyampah di fandom ini. Setelah sekian lama kehausan dengan rarepair, akhirnya nekat bikin sendiri huha. What do you think? Oikawa or Iwaizumi?  
> Keripik setannya di tunggu di komentar ^^
> 
> (Ps : masih noob pake Ao3 jadi harap maklum kalau ada yang kurang. Tehee.)


End file.
